Ambreigns Uprising
by Can't Write 010
Summary: **Read "You Did" before this**Ambreigns** The Authority decides to make Roman and Dean a tag team...(full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Summary: _Off screen, the Authority isn't a group of pompous, arrogant, self centered, egotistical jerks. They are a fair group (for the most part). They also try to fill the needs of the fans, even though on screen they claim to not care for the fans. Triple H calls Roman Reigns into his office and claims that, for the "good of the company", he and Dean Ambrose should create a tag team behind Seth Rollins back after what Seth did at Wrestlemania. That's where. Ambreigns comes in. But when Dean takes things just a smidge to far, it threatens the company in more ways than one._**

**Hey, guys! If you haven't read my other story "You Did" then I'd suggest you check that out first! This story is a follow up to that story. My brother, his friend and I were watching Wrestlemania 31 on WWE network and I felt the dire need to write this story ._. ENJOYXX!**

**...**

**Prologue**

**...**

"Hunter? You wanted to see me?"

Triple H sat at his desk playing WWE 2k15 when he was interrupted by Roman Reigns knocking on his office door. Last night was the most anticipated event of the year for wrestling fans. And it also brought along many surprises.

"Ah! Roman! Just the guy I wanted to see." He set the controller down and faced the fellow superstar. "Have a seat."

Roman plopped himself in one of the chairs while leaning back. He was still exhausted from what last night had brought.

Triple H smiled. "You guys did great out there last night, Roman. You really did. My only concern is that we weren't planning on Seth running out into the ring at the last minute and cashing in the Money in the Bank."

Romans face faltered.

"But," Triple H stood and walked over to the right side of the room. Romans eyes followed. "Stephanie and I have the perfect 'revenge' plan."

"Go on." Roman was intrigued.

The CEO grinned. "You, Roman, are going to be apart of a new tag team."

Tag team, eh? Now that wasn't that bad a plan. But how would that get back at Seth for what he did? Roman was slightly dumbfounded. Who else had a bone to pick with Seth? Oh no. Not Lesnar...

"Don't worry, we're not planning on teaming you up with Brock anytime soon. Besides, you're probably the last person he wants to see right now. I mean, you busted him up pretty bad last night."

Roman huffed a laugh. "Then who are you guys pairing me with?"

Just then, the office door swung open. "...Oh."

"Dean?"

"Uh, I'll just, um, come back later. Heh."

Last night, Roman Reigns lose the main event, but something else happened. He suddenly remembered the locker room incident with Dean Ambrose.

When The Shield broke up, it was because Seth had betrayed the both of them and left to join The Authority. Dean and Roman also went their separate ways after they slowly began to drift apart. In the Royal Rumble, Roman won, earning not only a shot at the main event in Wrestlemania, but he earned Deans up most respect back. Then, last night in the locker room after Romans shocking loss, Dean kissed him.

Roman tried to rid the thoughts from his mind.

The thoughts decided to stay.

Dammit.

Triple H chuckled. "Wait a second there, Ambrose. I called you here for a matter of up most importance."

Dean paused as his body was already halfway out the door. He contemplated running down the hall and getting scolded by the bosses later.

He sighed in defeat, spun back around, and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Good afternoon, sir." Deans arm is outstretched so he can shake hands with Triple H. Both grips vice, Triple H nodded for Dean to sit down next to Roman.

"Both of you have shown an exponential amount of strength throughout the passed few years. And, despite some minor bumps in the road, you both are still well liked superstars."

"Thank you." Roman nodded.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Not to interrupt, but why're we here exactly."

"Well, gentlemen," Triple H laced his hands together behind his back. "That's why you're both in my office. After last night, more than half of the WWE universe believes that Roman should have won, whether Seth came out or not. They were also stunned by the fact that you, Dean, are still able to stand being that you were thrown right into that ladder."

Roman snorted in amusement.

"You guys never had any major qualms with one another. That's why we've decided to make the two of you a tag team."

"Excuse me...what?" Dean stuttered.

"Congratulations, gentlemen! Tonight you'll be presenting yourself as a tag team! Now go practice how you'll present yourselves. We'll pick your song, name, etc. Good luck, guys! See you tonight." Triple H waved the men off.

In retrospect, he could be a bit of a downer at times.

Roman and Dean walked side by side. "So..." Dean said awkwardly.

Roman was breathing heavy. "Let's just get through tonight."

**...**

**HEY EVERYONE! PLease read "You Did" before this so this makes sense. Anyway, whatever happens on RAW tonight happens...I'm unleashing my brand new RAW line up *inserts evil laugh right here***

**If you're not down with that, we've got TWO WORDS FOR YOU!**

_**SUCK IT!**_

**I love Degeneration X**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note that this story, being an AU, with take place in the same timeline as the current WWE universe, but the shows (RAW, Smackdown, etc.) are going to be altered and they most likely will have nothing to do with the actual broadcast. Also, the guys might be VERY OOC...**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

**...**

The show only had about 30 minutes left. Roman paced in the corridor as Dean nonchalantly leaned his weight against a wall.

Triple H and Stephanie were both in the ring pissing the crowd off. It was amazing that they were still in business. You'd think by now their would be riots upon riots outside of each event.

Tonight had been a bit of a doozy.

Romans match, Deans match, the whole issue with Brock Lesnar mauling innocent employees because he felt like having a hissy fit.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "_Roman_."

"What?" Was the cold response he got.

"Calm down."

"Calm down? Huh, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day..._besides_ hearing about Lesnars suspension." He was still pacing.

Dean sighed and walked up to Roman. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Roman froze in place. He was hoping that Dean didn't pull another kissing stunt like last night. Not that he minded; it was the fear of getting caught. He'd rather play Taboo than go around having to explain to every passerby why he had a sense of feeling toward his former, well, current, team member.

"Look, Roman-"

"Dean, I just want to get through tonight, _please_."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Triple H's voice boomed over the microphone and thousands of fans in the crowd. "since we, according to the WWE universe, love sending 'storms of crap' your guys' way, we have some exciting news! Since Seth Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank last night at Wrestlemania, and he royally pissed of Brock Lesnar earlier tonight, I feel like someone needs to get their revenge. But, being that Lesner will be _unable_ to attend RAW for the next few weeks, that leaves only one more candidate for revenge."

Both men backstage stared at one another with nervous eyes.

"This is retarded." Roman sneered.

Dean was at a loss of words. He gave Roman a sympathetic look. Romans music suddenly blared loudly. "That's our cue." Roman bulked up before he began to walk.

The mixed emotions coming from the crowd were astonishing.

While Dean ran out from backstage seeming to be pumped up, Roman walked beside him with his shoulders set and fists clenched. The crowd in the front rows reached forward from both sides with the desire to take selfies, talk, or even touch the superstars.

It was a bit intimidating to see Triple H standing tall alongside his wife. They had their cocky smirks plastered on their faces.

Roman climbed into the ring by the side while Dean ran up the metal steps. When in the ring, Roman was tossed a microphone.

"Now, Roman, we all know that you lost your match to Seth Rollins last night. Is this why you've recruited Dean as your, heh, _sidekick_?"

Roman snarled. "If you hadn't sent your little puppet out in the ring last night, I would've beaten Lesnar. I already had him busted up."

"Look, Roman-"

"WHAT?!" The crowd chanted in unison.

"What happened last night-"

"WHAT?!"

"We didn't send Seth out last night-" Triple H was getting louder.

"WHAT?!"

Triple H laughed; annoyed at the crowd.

Dean smirked. Romans mouth twitched upwards. "You know what? I didn't recruit Dean for payback. I recruited him because, when you really think about it, Seth was more of a _helmet_ than a shield." The crowds boisterous cheers roared throughout the entire arena.

The look of distaste was blatant on Stephanie's face. "Now Roman," She said while taking a step forward. "You don't want to end up like Brock, do you? Because with the snap of my fingers, you'll be _gone_." She put a lot of emphasis on the word "gone".

Deans face twitched.

"You're gonna suspend me? I don't think so." Roman snickered.

"Oh! So you're gonna have a smart ass attitude, eh? Well I'll tell you boys what. You can keep your little two man shield afloat so long as you meet our standards.

When Roman saw Deans eyebrows go up, he looked back towards Stephanie, then at Triple H. "Standards? And what would those be?"

Triple H lifted his microphone. "Our 'standards', Roman, aren't that hard to reach. You two prove you can be a stable tag team and we might consider approving your tag team."

Roman scoffed while shaking his head.

"Take it or leave it." Was all Triple H said.

Contemplating whether or not to walk away from this staged act or go along with it, Roman looked to Dean for support. Dean couldn't understand why all eyes were on him.

He cracked his knuckles before snatching the microphone from Romans weak grasp. "We'll _take it_." The sound emitted from the microphone as it dropped to the ground was ear piercing.

Roman felt his stomach churn.

"Alright, gentlemen. You've got yourselves a deal." Triple H held his hand out.

Dean shoved past Roman and tightly gripped Triple H's hand. The two had two choices, given to them earlier by the Authority. Option one was to take the bet. Option two? Well, that would result in a violation of both contracts and resulting in both men being fired...there really wasn't any doubt about picking the first option. Well, for Dean, at least.

The show had run over by ten minutes.

And hey, no obscure interruptions!

When the cameramen gave the cue that the cameras were off the air, Roman and Dean hastily exited the ring, followed by Triple H and Stephanie.

Roman tensed a little when Triple H slapped a large hand on his shoulder as they walked. "Good choice, fellas. Good choice." The two were then passed by the married couple.

"...What the hell, Dean?!" Roman shouted when they were, once again, alone in the locker room.

Dean didn't face Roman. He gathered his belongings from his locker and slammed it shut with a smile. "There's a reason for everything, Roman." He was about to walk past Roman when he was shoved backwards as Romans hand contacted with his chest. "...What?"

"You've been acting stupid lately. And not your normal lunatic self either."

"I haven't got the slightest clue what you mean." He tried to play off his intentions innocently.

Roman jerked him around a little more. "Don't play dumb with me, Ambrose. First the kiss. Now agreeing to be my tag team partner. What the hell?"

"Just a little pick me, well _you_, up."

"Stop, alright?! Just stop. I don't need a 'pick me up', okay?"

Deans face faltered before he pried himself away from Roman and headed back towards the door.

"Night, Roman."He mumbled while pushing the door open.

When the door shut, Roman punched his locker, leaving a more than noticeable dent. If anyone wasn't acting like themselves lately, it was him.

**...**

**Like I had mentioned in the first AN, I'm terribly sorry that this is OOC :/ other than that, THANKS FOR THE READS/LIKES/ETC! means SOOOO much ~**

**((any plot/grammar errors should be avoided THANKS!))**


End file.
